1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a tack that holds photographs, posters and other similar items firmly in place on a supporting surface without poking any holes in the photograph, poster, or other similar item iteself.
2. Prior Art
In order to hang a photograph, poster or similar items on a wall, bulletin board or other supporting surface using a conventional tack or push pin one must pierce the edge of the item sought to be hung causing a hole to be made in the item itself. After multiple hangings, the item can become torn and tattered around the area where the push pins have punctured it. The only other option is to "pinch" the poster, photograph or similar item between the tack edge and the supporting surface. This technique for hanging items is unreliable and often leads to the item coming loose and falling from its hanging place.
There is no device known that allows a photograph, poster or similar item to be held securely to a wall by a tack without poking holes in the item.